


Stuck

by Watrgrl



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watrgrl/pseuds/Watrgrl
Summary: Ronan and Lovett are in an endless loop.





	Stuck

"Stop it," Lovett says gently as Ronan traces a line from his forehead down the bridge of his nose, "I can tell you're doing the memorizing-my-face thing." It's something they haven't done in years, part of a cheezy goodbye ritual from when their relationship was sparkly and earnest and new.   
  
This morning they're talking in bed, Ronan propped up on his elbow. Every visit they try to avoid it, but eventually they slide back to the same topic, THE topic.  
  
"I'm just. I want to remember everything. In case," Ronan replies. He speaks evenly and calmly, but his voice cracks at the end, betraying his emotions. He pauses. "This conversation goes around in circles. It has for years. You want me to be here, for us to be together.  But I need to be in New York. And you need to be here. And I'm scared one day this won't be enough for you."  
  
"I know" Jon sighs. "I know that's what you're doing. That's why I'm asking you to stop."  
  
Ronan removes his hand, instead leaning his foreheard against Jon's.  
  
"Cause I just fucking love you, Ronan," Jon whispers, "seeing you do that breaks my fucking heart."  
  
Ronan wraps his arms around Lovett, comforting them both, sheltering them from the world outside this bed, from future decisions, from reality.


End file.
